


Blue Lies

by hnycks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is an angel, Villain!Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnycks/pseuds/hnycks
Summary: This is my Villain Au. It's not Steve friendly. At all. Stephen Strange Loves Tony with all his heart. Peter Parker is Tony's child.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

The projection was fading but the image of his mother's death was tattooed in Tony's mind. All of his emotions started boiling up at once, bubbling and clouding his focus. The usually composed man shook his head and waved his hands in front of him, as though he was clearing away projections. 

Tony had to think rationally. Feeling one, sadness. His mother's death was just shown to him in great detail, traumatic but not immediately threatening. Next, anger. He was in the presence of the very man who killed her. Cautiously he took in the former Winter Soldier, he looked as though he'd seen the scene for the first time. Tony rationalizes this because of course he didn't remember, James Buchanan was brainwashed and not in control. Another emotion that was harder to wrap his genius mind around was betrayal. He felt betrayed. He had opened up, trusted Steve and loved him, and Captain America had hidden this from him. No longer was he a lover, Steve Rogers was showing how truly selfish and manipulative he was on the inside.  
Tony turned to Steve, one hand clutched to his chest and the other on his wrist. Looking at his former teammate, Tony knew. He could see Steve's heart through his eyes, cold and hard with no regrets. 

"Why? How? How could you live like that, let me live with that? Did you think I would try to hurt him? That I would go after him? Is he worth more to you than I am? Steve Rogers, we were engaged, and you don't trust me. Do you even know me?" Tony's hands were wildly gesturing around him. He pointed at Buchanan with his hand; although he didn't blame him, it was hard to separate him. Rogers stepped forward at that, knocking Tony's hand away from the man he really loved. 

"Don't talk like that Tony. I didn't tell you because I do know you. You're brave, efficient, and smart. But you're also selfish, and angry, and you can be irrational at times. I loved you, but how could I trust you? You who are so willing to do damage and pass responsibility off to anyone nearby." every word from his now ex-fiancé like ice crystallizing on Tony's skin. 

"If that's how you feel, then I'll be moving out of the compound. I see who you are, and I'm not gonna fight for you." Iron man turned to leave, only for Captain America to interpret it as an attack. Tony was knocked off his feet with the shield he upgraded with care. 

All of the pain of the day crashed on Tony the moment of impact. The fight, if you could call it that, consisted of Iron Man trying to keep his arms up and Captain America turning him to puree. Even the fearsome Winter Soldier ended up pulling his friend off of the metal suit, the man inside already unconscious. 

They left him like that. Cold, dying, and alone. 

~~~~~~~

It would be a week before Tony opened his eyes; and when he did, he thought he was still dreaming. He was looking into blue eyes that'd he'd only allowed his subconscious to admire. The corners of those eyes crinkled when the man gave a relieved smirk. The man's soft lips managed to convey that he'd never doubted Tony's strength, while also looking smug. As though he was due the credit. 

He probably is, thought Tony. He allowed himself a long look at the man as he walked across the room. His black hair was brushed back, except for a single lock that'd fallen down the middle of his forehead. He was gray at the temples and still managed to keep his youthfulness. 

"Hello hero, did you miss me?" as pretty a face he had, the man's voice never failed to give him chills. In good and bad ways. 

"Strange, how did you find me?" Tony tried to keep his voice casual, unfortunately the wizard had deep effects on him. 

"That's not an answer. Quid pro quo, dear. I tell, you tell. I felt you get hurt, and I was able to portal to you. Unfortunately not in time to catch the baddie who did this to you." he cast his eyes to the wall, as though he actually cared about his nemesis. Tony Stark couldn't fall for that though. Instead the reality of who did this came to him like an ice fog. 

"It doesn't matter if I missed you. You're evil, I'm an Avenger. We can't go together. We-" 

"It seems those two things already go together, in a single package too." he knew. He knew Steve did this. Tony's heart started racing. The sorcerer's eyes hardened, as though Tony had confirmed prior suspicions. Mentally kicking himself Tony tried to appease him, "It's not his fault, he thought I'd react badly. And I did. I should have handled it better. It's my fault it escalated.  
Please don't hurt him because I was stupid." Stephen Strange listened to his rambling with an incredulous expression, but he let him finish before he spoke softly. 

"Tony," he placed an injured hand on the injured man's chest. "It's not your fault. I've been watching you two for years. I've seen how he speaks to you, and how he treats you, and how-" he took a breath to calm down before he continued, "The point is, he doesn't love you like you love him, like I love you." Tony's breath caught. He'd known that Stephen still had feelings for him, they'd seen each other for almost three years before what happened in Afghanistan. It had almost broken Tony when his greatest love became his enemy. They'd only fought on opposing sides since Iron Man and Captain America started together two years ago, when Pepper decided that they were healthier as friends. 

"Steph," Stephen cupped his other hand to his love's face.

"I know Tones, you don't have to say anything. I know I lost my chance. I just can't watch you be hurt like this. You tear yourself apart for the Avengers, and they spit on the pieces." he had tears in his eyes, and he pressed his face to Tony's chest before the genius noticed. Instinctively Tony brought his hands to Stephens hair, knowing how much that calms him down. Tony didn't realize that he already had tears staining his cheeks. 

They lay like that for hours at the sanctum, with Tony on the couch and Stephen on his knees with his head on Tony's chest. He'd turned his face so that they could look at eachother. Tony felt a strength that he hadn't felt in years. One that makes him forget what pain feels like. One that makes sadness a distant memory. 

They fell asleep like that, healing each others pain with their presence.


	2. They cried together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his dad back.

Tony stopped himself before he stepped into the penthouse. Somehow, the impact of what happened wasn't hitting him. All he felt was a concern.

"Hey Fri, is Peter home?" he whispered. He wasn't worried about the ai picking up his question, but he couldn't bring himself to speak any louder.

"Peter hasn't left your room since he learned you were missing three days ago. I alerted his school that he wouldn't be in. Ms.Potts has been to check on him, but he won't let her in." 

Friday's voice was calming. Tony felt himself pulling together. The only thing that matters right now is that his kid needs him, everything else can wait.

He opened his door slowly, not sure if his son was sleeping. He wasn't. He hadn't been noticed yet, Peter was at his window staring into the sky. Tony walked up behind him and placed his arm around him.

Peter looked at him as if he was a mirage, trying to decide if he was real or not. Then all at once, he collapsed into a hug. Neither of them had the strength to stand, so they dropped where they stood. They cried softly into each other, both too afraid to let go.

"I didn't know, " Peter choked out, " I didn't know where you were. I wanted to find you. Steve told me that someone took you, but he couldn't say who. I wanted to help him find you, but Steve said that they'd kill you. That they were watching us." Tony brought his hand to his son's face, fruitlessly brushing away the tears that weren't stopping.

"He said that?" Peter just nodded. "It's gonna be okay baby. I promise that nothing will ever keep me from coming home to you." He pulled his son into his lap and fell asleep with him right there by the window.

~~~~~~~

Peter slept in his father's room that night, and every night after that for a week. One night Tony went to the kitchen for a glass of water and he came back to Peter sobbing into a pillow. He collected his son in his lap, grateful to be there to comfort him.

“Dad, do you ever wish Papa was back?” Peter kept his face hidden in Tony’s shirt.

“Sometimes I do. Everything was so much nicer when he was here, wasn't it? Not that I’m not happy to be here. Why do you bring it up?

“I’ve been having dreams since you disappeared. He’s always there holding me, telling me how much he loves me, telling me how he’s going to protect us.” Peter sniffed softly, “I want him back. It was so real, I’m sure he’d want us back too.”

“Pete, it’s complicated. He has powers now, he could be dangerous. It would be different if he could cooperate with the authorities, but he won’t. He’s always showing up when things are going wrong with no explanation. The government doesn’t trust him.” Tony had to remind himself who he was speaking to, it wasn’t fair to give Peter his emotional baggage.

The truth is, Tony could never fully believe that Stephen was evil. He loved his doctor more than anything in the world. Tony felt more alone as an avenger than he ever had with Stephen.

For now, he has to focus on his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I have more ideas for this au than I have motivation to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was a sad father-son reunion, so chapter 3 is a happy one! <3 NOT BETA'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Then_SPonTanEoUSly  
> Sorry I made you sad :) you gave me the motivation to write this chapter <3

A month had passed since Tony came home. Things were turning into a new normal. Their realities had been shaken, and Steve was in hiding. Tony spent most of his time in his lab, and Peter returned to school. Everywhere Peter went, he felt himself being watched. 

One morning, when he opened his locker at school, he found a watch. Steel band and expensive, but what caught his attention was the blue symbol on the face. It was etched on the quartz, so light that it was difficult to see unless you looked at it from the right angle. He noticed a card under where the watch was sitting.

Anytime you need me, I’ll always be there for you. -Papa

Peter’s heart jumped to his chest. He immediately put the watch on. He hadn’t forgotten him. He still cared. Peter felt a strength inside him like someone was holding him up. For the first time in a month, he felt like his world was stabilizing. Like he had a guardian angel watching him.

School went by fast, his bubbly personality had come back. Something his friends had definitely picked up on. Nobody commented on it, no one wanted to risk ruining it. Even Flash was behaving himself.

Right when he got home, Peter went to the roof. He had a theory about the watch, but it needed testing away from Fridays watchful eye. He studied the marking on his new watch. It reminded him of the runes that Thor doodled when he visited. He learned from watching Thor that runes can be activated by touch. Gently, he traced the rune and whispered,

“Papa, I need you.” 

Peter closed his eyes, in case he was wrong. This was stupid, he didn’t know anything about magic. For a moment, all he heard was the wind roaring around him. Then he felt someone staring at him. He slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hello, Peter.” Stephen stood a few feet in front of the shaking teen. He had wanted to let the boy adjust, it had been several years since his son had seen him. But the way Peter looked at him like he might vanish had him scooping his boy into a hug. He held Peter as close to his chest as he could,

“I wasn’t sure it would work. I’ve missed you so much.” Peter kept his face buried in Stephen’s chest, afraid that if he looked then it wouldn’t be real anymore. Stephen pet his son’s curls the way he used to when he was younger. Whenever he needed to comfort his son. It was good to know that his hands could still do one thing that they used to.

“I’ve never left you. My life has changed, but you are still the most important thing in my heart. One day, if your father can forgive me, I hope we can be a family again. But remember, you will always be my son.” He held Peter’s face up so he could see that he meant it. 

“Dad forgave you. He told me that you’re dangerous now, but I could tell that he didn’t believe it. I know he wants you back.”

“Your father is right to protect you, Peter. It’s not 100% safe for you in my world. If there was any way-” Peter stood tall.

“Who’s protecting you? We are your family. It’s not 100% safe for me here either. Nothin-” Stephen held the boy by his shoulders and interrupted him.

“What do you mean it’s not 100% safe for you here?” His eyes had turned stormy; and while Peter knew he had no reason to fear his father, he became nervous for somebody else.

“I saw Steve last week. He was with Mr. Barnes and they were Moving Steve’s things out of the tower. I don’t think Dad knew I was home yet. But Steve looked really angry with me, and I’ve heard the way he yells at Dad and it made me scared.” Peter looked at his feet, ashamed for being a coward, “Anyway, I heard him tell Mr. Barnes that I was a danger to society. He doesn’t know that I’m Spider-Man, Dad wanted me to keep that a secret. But Steve still doesn’t trust me.” Stephen hugged his son once more.

“What do you know about this Mr.Barnes?” He didn’t think Tony would tell their son the full truth, but their boy was smart enough to background check someone.

“I know that he used to be the Winter Soldier. And I know that he was brainwashed into doing it. I know that the Winter Soldier killed Dad’s parents. I don’t think Mr. Barnes is guilty, I’ve talked to him and he’s really nice. Also, he defended me to Steve. I think he’s good, and he told me one time that he is going to open a flower shop and leave this kind of life behind.” He spoke honestly about the former assassin. Peter looked up to him for surviving what he did and still be able to see the beauty in the world. Stephen, on the other hand, would need to talk to him face to face. Make sure he understands exactly what would happen if he turned out to be anything less than what Peter thought of him.

“You like Mr. Barnes?” Peter nodded, “And you promise to call on me whenever you need me?” he nodded vigorously, “Good boy. I’m sorry I have to leave you now, but I need to take care of something.” He conjured a portal, “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too, Papa,” Peter said as he watched his father vanish. He expected it to hurt once he left, but he felt more hope now than he had in a long time. His dads still loved each other, and he was gonna do anything he could to help them be together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen comes home.

Stephen’s portal let him out just a few floors below into Tony’s lab. He had always admired Tony’s lab; not just the tech, but the brainpower behind it. Tony’s lab is a physical manifestation of his mind. And to be in the presence of a mind like that is the most beautiful thing Stephen could imagine.

Said beautiful mind was lying flat on the floor, looking up at his holograms. Stephen didn’t say anything as he walked over. He just laid himself on the floor next to the man he loves. Tony took his hand and swiped away the holograms.

“I was hoping you’d come to see me. I want us to see each other again. I want you to come back home.” Tony rolled over to curl up into the sorcerer. 

“You know I never really left you. I could never fully let you go.” Stephen wrapped his arm around Tony. “I do need to know though, do you really think I’m evil?” He kept his smile on but he was still terrified for the answer. Tony’s hesitation didn’t help his nerves.

“I wanted to. I wanted you to be evil because then I could stop loving you. Then there was a moment when I thought you had gone 100% bad, and I still loved you.” He was looking past the sorcerer, “I finally figured out that I love you too entirely to let you go.” Stephen brought their hands to his chest. He tried to project the warmth that Tony had sparked within him. He knew that Tony could feel his heartbeat through his robes. They felt it slow to a soft beat, forming a waltz-like rhythm that grounded them to each other.

“There is nothing I want more than for us to be together, but I want you to consider what that means. For you, and Peter.” Tony dismissed the notion with a shake of his head.

“Peter needs you, it was a mistake to keep you from him. I saw you two on the roof. I can’t not allow him to see you. I can’t do that to my baby.” Tony turned further to Stephen, sitting up and crossing his legs. Stephen mirrored him, still hugging their hands to his chest.

“You saw us? Did you hear our conversation at all?” Tony would surely help with Rogers. 

“I did, and Steve will be dealt with. But I can’t just attack- we can’t just attack him. Peter was right about Barnes. He’s a good guy. That day that they were here, he asked me to help him. He wants to get away from Steve, he truly wants a new start. He took a risk asking for my help, he wouldn’t do that unless he was desperate.” Stephen could tell by Tony’s eyes that he meant it. Tony Stark has a way of finding people in pain and taking them in.

“Love, if you believe that he deserves another chance, I say go for it. I’m sure you’ve already made a plan to be his sponsor.” Tony looked down and chuckled softly, it was true after all. “Look, tomorrow you pick up Peter from school. I’ll be here and we can discuss how to rescue Barnes. For tonight, I just want you.” Tony’s eyes met his and told him he felt the same. “Please my love,” Stephen kissed Tony’s hand, “Let me hold you tonight.”  
~~~~~~~

“Don’t forget Peter, I’ll be picking you up from school today.” Tony was helping his son clear his homework off the kitchen counter. “I have a surprise for you when you get home.” Tony smiled at his son as he handed him his bag. Peter had been distant since seeing his father. He still hadn’t told Tony about it, but then Tony hadn’t told him that he heard the whole thing either. Peter carefully choose an apple from the bowl on the counter, the shiniest one, and started walking to the elevator. “Hey, I love you, kid.” Peter’s eyes went wide as he ran back and hugged Tony.

“ I love you too, dad. Sorry, just a little tired today.” Tony quickly kissed his son on the forehead and walked him to the elevator.

“It’s ok, Pete. Just don’t fall asleep in class.” He was rewarded with a smile from Peter as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to write this. An author really be going through it rn


End file.
